A Nightmare Before Easter
by appolik
Summary: What awaits the X-Men on their first day of the spring break? Who is to be blamed? And how the heck John happened to walk so close to the Institute all the way from New-York? The mischevious trio is at it again. Rated T, just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

_**A Nightmare Before Easter Part I of II**_

_Disclaimer: I guess, if I did own X-Men: Evolution, I wouldn't be writing fanfictions, but a script to a next seasons. So, I don't own it and I never will. All of the characters belong to Marvel._

Jamie silently knocked on a door. After a brief pause, an arm appeared from behind that door, and quickly dragged the boy inside. Then, a blond head, with shoulder-lenght hair, came out and looked around. Making sure that there is no one in the hallway, the head came back in, and the door was silently closed.

Alex turned around and gave a strict look to Madrocks:

«You're late»

Jamie, in return, turned red and said:

«I was just waiting until there was no one around, so I wouldn't get a tail…»

«Well then…», Alex's face suddenly changed into a sinisiter grin and he rubbed his hands in a very maliscious way, «Shall we begin?»

Jamie's face showed a slight gring, and he too, rubbed his hands in a very maliscious way.

At that time, Bobby, who's been sitting on his bed so far, too, grinned, and also rubbed his hands in a very maliscious way. (The point of describing everything so thoroughly was so that the readers could imagine such a scene: three teenagers, sinisterly grinning and malisciously rubbing their hands, sitting in a perfect equilateral triangle (60 degree angles, same distance and everything). «...something wicked this way comes!», indeed)

Having endulged the atmosphere to the fullest, Bobby stopped rubbing his hands and spoke:

«Jamie, Alex, my friends, my comrades, my collegues in hooliganism. We haven't been pranking around the Mansion for a long time now. Tell me, why?»

«Mmm… we switched to the mall?»

«Yes, Jamie, we switched to the mall. And why exactly did we do it?»

«Because Professor threatened you and Alex with taking away your positions as sub-division leaders, and Wolverine promised us one hell of ass-kicking if we pranked one more time»

«True. Oh, but it was worth it, wasn't it…»

The trio dedicated a few moments of silence, in a memory of the Soup. It was their last prank inside the Institute, and it was massive: not only it «touched» almost the entire student body, it also was the cause of throwing away a fine pot, since Kitty could not «bear to see this ugly, disgusting thing around here any longer» (it should be mentioned that the pot originally was picked for it's outer look, rather than anything else – Ororo, at the time, could not miss a chance to get such a lovely painted kitchenware).

«Anyway,» Bobby continued, «today, as in honour to the beginning of the Eastern holidays, we have to… no, we _must_ do something memorable around this place. So that would make any associations with it an unbearable reminder of what had happened on the first day of the spring break»

«Yeah, and we'll just have another taboo, besides the soup», Alex said grimly, and unconsciously rubbed his ears, that were pulled by Scott, more than half a year ago. Havok made peace with it only because Summers-bro-senior was taking his revenge out on his brother, a revenge for no other than Jean, who was among those that fell victim to the evil prank… oh yeah, he also said something about «…giving an example as a sub-division leader, what a shame!», but that wasn't likely the cause.

«No! This time it won't be something so rare and avoidable, this time it will be more practical», Bobby also unconsciously rubbed his own ears, which were pulled by Logan, «And this time we'll make sure not to get caught too. This time we also will become victims, and dump the blame on someone else».

«Brotherhood?»

«No. They'd never do anything like that around here»

«Why?»

«Because… well, first of all they quit pranking. They «resigned» and that's when our time of hooliganism came. We have proudly inherited their spirit of indulgence in our duty as… okay, moving on: second of all there are connections»

«Connections?», Alexander truly had no idea of what the hell was Robert talking about.

«Well, look at it this way: Wanda is friends with Rogue, Kitty is dating Lance. If someone from the Brotherhood would do something to someone from here, then Wanda, or Lance, or Rogue, for that matter, would unleash their wrath on Pietro, or kill the poor Toad…»

«Wait… what? Sorry, but you lost me there, I don't see how it all…»

Bobby just slapped his forehead:

«It's just…», no, there was no way of explaining this whole thing about weird human (or mutant) relationships to someone, who spent most of his later-childhood and early-teenage years surfing in solitude, and having a board as his best friend in result, «just take it as a fact, that's all. In any case, they all met, talked and they know each other enough to not prank on each other»

«So, Brotherhood falls out. Who then?»

«Good question. Any ideas?»

Jamie just shrugged his shoulders – he usually was silent in such matters, for he was only a beginner in pranking, unlike more experienced Alex, and almost a master in pranks, Bobby. Besides, his ideas weren't as brilliant and amazing as Bobby's were, so he wasn't even trying to come up with something.

Alex was just standing, and looking as if he was thinking; at such moments, he was very similar to his elder brother, but, unlike Scott, who's brain was generating a whole bunch of strategic ideas, Sommers-bro-junior's brain was filled with a huge… void. He wasn't even attempting to try, since he knew that there were two other people, who would come up with something eventually.

«So, no ideas?»

«Nuh»

«…»

«Well then», Bobby waited a dramatic pause, «a back-up plan, last reserve»

Multiple and Havok raised their heads at once, and looked at their hooligan guru, who had a lot of experience in such reprobates.

«There is…»

* * *

One man, who was completely unconcerned about the upcoming spring break, and all the free-time and going out that students got, was sitting and silently staring at his lap-top monitor. An opened Microsoft Office Word file, half of a page of text, and that little vertical cursor, that was blinking continuously, as if asking «Well? What's next?... Well?... Well?... Well?...», were the only sight that came before his eyes in the last thirty minutes or so.

«Dammit…», the man continued his cursing (it's PG rated, no cursing in opened form, so don't even wait for it) on his Muse. The Muse decided to show her character, and threw an obstacle – a writing block. Not only a poor writer lost his ability to come up with any ideas and write any text, but he also started running out of imagination for new, extravagant curses, and had to fall as low, as your usual daily words, that people usually use, when they have somehting bad happening.

Turning around, not being able to bear the sight of the nagging cursor, John (and yes, it was John) looked around his room: rushely made bed, opened up half-empty closet, and a fire kitten, who was walking around the place. Pyro realised, that not very long ago, completely out of boredom he made a little kitten, from a dense, yet somewhat cold flame, so that noting would be set on fire; he forgot about the little blazing creature, so the thing just silently drowned energy from him.

«Here kitty… kitty no more», in an extremely bored manner, John, with a light movement of his hand, distinguished the kitten.

After a few more minutes of sitting, and finally realising that he is absolutely incapable of coming up with anything useful, he stood up, put on a jacket, made sure to take a lighter with him, and walked out of his room.

* * *

In the blinding darkness of the night, three shadows met in a storge room. The light bulb was turned on and shone upon three exhausted, but very pleased with themsleves, guys. They looked at each other, trying to get used to the make-overs they have had in the past few hours. Nevertheless, their daring, hooligan faces were as content, as if they were some cats, who just stuffed up on sour cream. Bobby asked:

«Everything is in place?»

Alex and Jamie said in unison, «Oh yes!».

«So, congradulations with another successful preparation of our brand new prank. Now, only one question remains. Multiple?»

Madrocks tensed for a moment, while contacting his clone, and then smiled and nodded his head. Bobby oozed pure happiness.

«Great», he was concentrating on making sure not to emitt some of his well-practiced manical laughs, «then, everybody out»

Trembling in anticipation of other student's reaction, the trio turned off the light bulb and silently run over into their own rooms. They could not imagine how much luck they had, that a certain pensive and stern wolverine could not be spotted on the Mansion's territory that night.

* * *

St. John Allerdice, the fire-tamer, tired with his mind's uncooperation in generating ideas for his new novell, didn't even notice, how fast the time have gone to a night. He also haven't noticed that he accidentally came close to Charles Xavier's Institution for Gifted Youngsters. In fact, he didn't really notice anything at all, including the shadowy figure, silently following him.

Suddenly, a cell phone ringed. The unexpected melody of «Feuer Frei!» almost sturtled the follower. Pyro took the phone and brought it up to his ear; then he had to take it away from his ear, due to incredibly loud «Ami, damn you, where the hell have you wandered off to? We have quite a day tomorrow, and Maggie doesn't like lateness and/or absence on assignment! Hello, ami? What happened to you anyway? Hey? John? Ami?»

Unfortunately, at that point in time, John couldn't hear anything at all, because he was laying without consciousness, but with evidence.

The one, who was following him earlier, now have disappeared.

To be continued…

_A/N: Ah, took me long enough. As you probably guessed, it was supposed to be an Easter story. Well, Halloween's good enough for it, right? Indeed, University is very time consuming. As well, as the usual summer break's nothingdoingness – seriously, just because of that I've accomplished very little during the summer. _

_Sorry if I upset any of Alex's fans, he is not empty for ideas, he just doesn't even try, when he knows it is not a battle field or a life/death situation.  
_

_Now then, I apologise for stretching it for two parts. But I promise you, the next part will come out soon – in few days, in fact. Wait for it ;)_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A Nightmare Before Easter Part II of II**_

_Disclaimer: I guess, if I did own X-Men: Evolution, I wouldn't be writing fanfictions, but a script to a next season. So, I don't own it and I never will. All of the characters belong to Marvel._

The following morning in the Mansion began quite early. Kitty was silently sleeping, while her cell phone started vibrating, and then followed with a sound of the most recent pop song. Miss Pryde haven't awakened to her fullest yet, but already was sure, that there was no way it is time to get up, not now… in about eight or ten hours – that's more likely. She was right, in a way, because the cell phone started ringing about thirty minutes earlier than her usual time of getting up.

She clumsily took her phone and looked at the display. Her brain, slowly and unwillingly, registered three facts: first – the alarm shouldn't go off until half and hour later; second – the alarm shouldn't go off today at all, since it was the first day of the spring break; third – Lance was calling.

Pressing a receiving button, she slowly brought the phone to her ear, ready to express every little thought she had about this rude awakening:

«Lance, what the…»

«Kitty! I have to warn you!», his voice was quite worried, so all the traces of Shadowcat's sleepiness were gone momentarily, «Magneto is planning on going on to the Mansion today!»

«What? Hu… How do you know this?»

«Mystique, for a while now, she was suspiscious of the Acolytes, and yesturday she came all glad, that she finally found out, that Magneto is planning on going on to the Mansion today!»

… A brief moment of silence…

«And so you're telling me all this now?!?! Could you, like, call me yeaturday, or someth…»

«No! Mistique would kill me, if I would let any info slip»

«Oh, okay. Thank you», Kitty's mind was as clear as ever, «I'll go wake everyone up then. I'll call you later, okay? Hugs and kisses, bye»

She put the phone down. After getting up, she walked to the door, with so much resolve, that she barely could glance in the mirror in her room. However, this little glance was all that it took for her to stop and slowly come closer, in order to get a better look. What she saw there, put her in shock. Then, when the shock was gone, she couldn't see, what else she was supposed to do, other than:

«AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!»

* * *

Rogue, who lived in the room, next to Kitty's, was the very first one, whom the soul-raping scream reached (of course, the difference in time of sound reaching between her an all others was neglectable, however Rogue still was the prime receiver on the way of those soundwaves).

Jumping out of her bed, she dashed out of her room, and barged into Kitty's. There were sounds of other doors opening up, and the Mansion's residents started to pile in the hollway, before Kitty's door.

«No, no, don't look at me! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!»

Let us assume, that the first scream didn't wake absolutely everyone; in any case, those lucky ones, who were granted a few more moments of sleep, ran out of their luck very quickly, since the second scream was a contral strike.

For about ten minutes, all of the students were coming to the mirror and looking at themselves. The entire student body have had their hair coloured in the most opposite (to them) way possible. Kitty's hair were coloured in swampy green, Jean's were black, Roberto's were white, Jamie's were brigh chicken yellow, Scott's were electric-blue, Ray's were bright raspberry red. However, the black hole of rage and upsetting became Rogue, who's hair were coloured girly-pink.

In another ten minutes, it became clear that all toilets, except single one, were clogged up with coloured cotton, and alas, there was not a single plunger in the entire Mansion. More than that, all the shampoos were changed into some cheap soap, that only seemed to give more shine to the new hair colours.

Ten more minutes revealed, that more than half of present towels were mercilessly burned in the kitchen sink.

And so, in about thirty minutes total, just as the usual school/work day's time of waking and getting up came, the Mansion was drowned in a total and complete chaos.

* * *

«Well, my dear students, tiday's main goal is to find an answer to one single question: Who is guilty?»

Everybody just stared at Professor, without saying anything, and no one knew, who would be the guilty one. Naturally, all the charges would go to Bobby, Alex and Jamie, however their heads too, were of deep-purple, flouriscent-green and bright chiken yellow colours. They fell victims of the crime as well, therefore, all the suspiscion was dropped, until further investigation.

Kitty has already stopped panicking, probably because she grew tired of it. She didn't remember anything, or rather, did not feel anything, while the prankster was doing his thing. Then, it struck her:

«Magneto…»

«What?»

«Lance called me today, in the morning, and told me that…», now everybody's eyes were on her, which gave her voice more volume, «he told me that Magneto is goint to, like… go on to the Mansion»

Silence…

«But is it» said Scott, «really Magneto's doing? I would say, it's hooliganism of pure kind, and that is just way too low for Magneto to do».

Everybody was feeling like agreeing, when, as if on cue, Logan entered the living room, and threw an object in front of himself. The object turned out to be a young Australian redhead, dressed up in jeans, shirt and a jacket; the most interesting fact about him was a bag in his hand, out of which rolled out a…

«Can with a pink hair colourer! I'll kill ya, ya sunava…»

It was a good thing that Kurt (with bright orange coloured hair), was fast enough to hold his sister, otherwise Pyro wouldn't even notice his own death.

Wolverine, who alredy had a chance to look over and get what kind of situation everybody was in, said:

«Well, why dontcha tell me, what the heck happened here»

* * *

Four hours later, everybody calmed down. In that time, all the burned towels were utilized, plungers were bought, as well as new shampoos (too bad, that the hair colourer was way to persistent to stay on; that made justice to the text on colourers' packs «twenty-four hour guarantee»), toilets were unclugged (to a great relief of the Mansion's residents – a line up, made out of fifteen people, a bladder of each and everyone ready to explode was quite an unforgettable experience).

Also, the Brotherhood made came in. Since Kitty had to express all her worries to someone, who's been victimized, she called Lance and complained about the situation; Lance then felt an extreme urge to come and console his girlfriend in her misery. The rest of the Brotherhood – Mystique included – just tagged along, since everybody wanted to see for themselves, what would have happened, if the main artist of the series decided to get high right before designing character's hair.

Logan and Raven started barking at each other right away – Wolverine was certain, that she knew something, but was hiding it; Mystique, on the other hand, was saying that she didn't know what exactly Magneto planned, but this foolish child's prank definately was not something that he would do. Not until he developed an elderly marasm anyways.

«Then how do you explain this?»

Logan pointed on the couch, where the main suspect layed.

«How would I know, what happens in that screwed-up head of his?»

«Pardon me, my head is not screwed up, it is right in it's place…»

As if in a well-practiced move, absolutely everybody's heads turned towards the couch on one instant.

«Hmmm… what am I doing here?»

Unexpectedly, the first one to loose her temer was Amara, who had bright colour of green grass:

«I'll tell you, what you are doing here…»

It would be an unfortunate end for John, if he wasn't saved by a bell. Literally.

The door suddenly ringed, and now, as if in a well-practiced move, absolutely everybody's heads turned towards the door. Ororo, being very calm (courtesy of a compassion on her hair, that weren't turned into any colour), and by a chance being the closest one to the door, went and opened it. Then, she immediately closed it, which was very unlike her, blinked a vouple of times, and opened it again.

The picture behind the door didn't change from the first time, aside from the fact that facial expressions of incomers now were perplexed.

Storm slowly turned her head:

«Professor… you have… visitors»

* * *

Professor Xavier whelled to the doorstep, which was the target of everybosy's eyes. There stood Eric Lansherr, and not in his ususal Master-of-Manetism attire, but in a, rather, classy, casual suit; in his hands could be spotted a basket of quite an impressive size; filled with eastern eggs, painted in all sorts of colourful designs, and chocolate bunnies. His lackeys, Remy, Piotr and Mastermind, stood there as well, in civil clothes, each holding similar baskets. Magneto cleared his throat and said:

«You see, we planned to come and pay you a friendly visit, and so, with such a great occasion as Easter Holidays, we thought that today it would be a perfect timing. At first, we thought of coming in the evening, but since one of my Acolytes disappeared somwhere, the evening now is booked with a searching duty»

«So, you are saying, that you decided to first come and enjoy a few cups of tea, and only then look for one of yours?»

«Absolutely right. Business takes priority time»

Professor X had a brief thought that his friend has had confused something. He wanted to express his opinions, but then changed his mind and just replied:

«Well, in any other case, I would have said that it is unethical; however, in this particular case, you did the right thing. Your friend is here»

Eric placed the basket in Charles's lap, and silently came to the couch. His shadow sinisterly hung upon the most unfortunate, while the Master of Magnetism himself asked:

«Where have you been?»

«I- »

«He coloured us!»

«Just as if we were those easter eggs!»

«Bring the justice to the criminal!»

Only then Acolytes, along with their leader as well as John, have noticed that all of the student's sported absolutely new haircolours.

And silence came…

And a moment hasn't passed, as an unruly chaos endured: half of the student body tried to attack the main suspect; Wolverine tried to find out, why exactly the Acolytes came, and what was their real purpose; Mystique joined Woverine, because she felt left out and forgotten; Professor wanted to resolve everything in a peaceful way, and tried to ask everybody to come to an order; Acolytes, still, not quite understanding what was going on, tried to protect their comrade; Todd, having lots of experience in thieving and being very practical, started silently sneaking the chocolate bunnies out of the baskets; Rogue, at first wanting to take the very action of tearing Pyro apart, changed her mind – the whole mass of people was just too crowdy, loud and unwelcoming; instead, she just grumped up, and sat in an armchair, waiting for the conflict to be resolved; Scott, Ororo and Jean joined Professor in a peaseful persuasion; Fred was standing aside from the main action, thinking what he should do, since his massive participation could have an unpredictavle impact on the situation; Lance wanted to calm Kitty down, who didn't look like herself (and you shouldn't even consider blaming the different hair colour, she just had unbearable thurst for revenge); Kurt happened to be in the very center of the active student body, and wasn't sure, if he should teleport out; Pietro, not wishing to miss any moment of the action, ran around , adding some wind and noise; Wanda, unlike her twin brother, just stood aside, weighing her options: like Fred, she could have a big impact on the outcome (considering, that it was her speciality), but also wasn't sure if she should interfere, so she just waited for whatever was coming next; Bobby, Alex and Jamie took out their cell phones, and started recording every last bit on cameras – which was extremely logical, since they were the very cause of this balagam, and it would be just plain stupid not to document the achieved.

The voice of calmness was Beast's raw roar. Wanda, Rogue and Fred were somehow amazed by it: everything that was moving and producing noice so far, sotpped and silenced at once, as if somebody hit the pause button. Hank cleared his throat (it was quite a while, since he last raored like this), and proposed:

«Why don't we sort everything out in order?»

Everybody's heads went down in realisation of their own lack of clear mind. In that time, Hank came to the main suspect:

«Let us begin with the main problem, meaning the hair. And, consequently, with our main scape goat, St. John Allerdyce»

At that point, Wanda, Rogue and Fred came closer and listened carefully with the rest of the bunch, how the investiation was developing.

«So», Hank continued, «what were you doing last night?»

«Just as ususal, mate: I had an author's block, and I decided to take a walk»

«Where to?»

«Where my eyes were looking…»

«And how could you possibly see, not to mention to walk, all the way from New York to Bayville?»

At this point Magneto took a part in the conversation:

«Doctor MacCoy, I want you to know, that we were preparing for the visit ahead of time, and not as rival group, but just as a group of friends and fellow mutants»

«Oh, really…»

«Believe it or not, Logan, really. I'm telling the truth. And, in a strategical matter, we were living for the past two days here, in Bayville. But oh my, Charles should have noticed our presence, should you not? And the fact that you don't know disturbs me a little… Charles, are you, yet again, hidin the truth from your own students?»

«Let us not start this old song over again, Eric, I was just avoiding unnneccessary conflicts»

While everyone was in a little stupor, Hank took the chance to avoid another chaos and unneccessary questions, and continued his inerrogation:

«Good then, so, Mister Allerdyce, let au assume that you somehow wandered close to the Institution; but how it came to be, that you are the main suspect?»

«How in the bloody hell should I know, the last thing I remember was Remy's bloody phone call, that's it»

«And what did Monseour LeBeau call you for?»

Here, Gambit decided to say for himself:

«I was just telling him to hurry up and return to the base, since Magneto wanted to be sure that everybody was ready for our visit»

Doctor MacCoy nodded, but Ray, being the closest one to the bag, kicked it and demanded:

«Then explain this!»

John looked at the bag, blinked a couple of times, and sincerely asked:

«And what the bloody hell is that supposed to be?»

«Whaaat? You…», but the murdering crime, that Kurt was about to comit, was stopped with Jean's telekenesis; also, she decided to put teleporter into a telekinetic bubble, just in case.

Hank weighed the answers, and asked:

«So you, Mister Allerdyce, are telling us that you were framed?»

«Well… I think yeah»

A couple of seconds passed in silence, until Rayne asked:

«Then who burned all of the towels in the kitchen sink?»

«Yeah! Who burned the towels?»

«Don't deny it!»

Pyro had to muffle a laugh, as well, as the rest of the Acolytes; even Magneto, it seemed, had a brief grin on his face. Piotr took freedom to clear one thing about his comrade:

«I think, that everybody who knows John, can say for sure, that _that_ wasn't him. You see, it is not his style – to burn just a half of towels. Now, _all_ the towels, socks and stockings would be more likely. And then, to do it all in kitchen sink? That's too much trouble, he would just burn it all on the spot. And the idea of colouring hair would never even come to his mind»

Magneto also put his own piece of mind:

«He would just burn. There is no point in spending money on useless things, when the desired effect could be achieved with something as simple (for him) as flames»

After a few moments of quiet, spent in thinking and rethinking their awful mistake, the X-Men decided that indeed, John was framed. The rest of the Acolyted also had a solid alibi, as well as the Brotherhood. So the only logical theory, that also was most likely the truth, was voiced by Logan's low growl*:

- Popsicle…

Now, as if in a well-practiced move, absolutely everybody's heads turned towards Robert Drake. Jean just decided to disregard all the ethics, and read his mind. (Not that she couldn't do that in the beginning, but well, it was like a code of proper living to her)

«That is him all right, and Alex and Jamie as well», she confirmed, «and Multiple used one of his clones to find and hit Pyro down in order to frame him… they knew that Acolytes were in Bayville… since Piotr was seen by Bobby in the mall… buyng chocolates… anyways, that's them for sure»

The room was filled with shock. Mastermind pondered on how the X-Men made their life harder with all the ethics – they could have read their thoughts right away, and avoid the whole chaos. He read. He knew all the time. He just didn't tell, but silently stood aside, while observing the developments. Seriously, beats all TV shows.

The first one to regain voice, was Scott:

«Punish those little…», he was interrupted only due to the fact, that those three words were more than enough to set off the action.

Yet again, chaos took over the setting. However, unlike earlier, this time the proportions of threats, motivations to kill and thurst for revenge reached such epicness, which not even the three hundret of Spartans, fending off multi-thousand army of Persian conqueror with questionable sexuality, could ever have the chance to compare to. Really.

All the students wanted their own little piece. Some members of the Brotherhood, as well as some of the Acolytes, circled the center of chaotic struggle, and served as very motivational cheerleaders; others just watched. Like Mastermind, they thought it was way better that TV. The adults, including Raven and Eric, discussed the events and came to a conclusion, that the burned towels, вантузы and the toilets were only a distraction from seeing the real hooligans.

«Well, Chuck, you think it's enough? Should we stop them?», asked Logan, who was smirking shamelessly.

«I think they should do it a while longer – builds up a character», said Mystique.

«Charles, I think Raven is right; after all, she had a pedagogical experience», noted Eric.

«Hm, I think I'll agree with you», responded the Professor, «what do you think about it, Hank? Ororo?»

Doctor MacCoy looked at the bundle of kicks, hits, ice, electricity and fire, and simply proposed:

«Why don't we just go, and drink some tea»

«Wonderful idea», Storm smiled, «I'll go prepare it»

And so, the adults went into the kitchen, not even giving a glance to the whole mess; Magneto took a basket, and noticed loudly:

«There were definetely more chocolates. Somebody stole them!»

In the bundle of chaos, there was a unison whine, and then all the blame fell upon the three pranksters, without any further investigation. Toad just signed with relief, knowing for sure that he won't be punished for his thievery.

After about fourty minutes later, the kitchen strated slowly filling up with teenagers, who pleasantly found that the table was set for everyone. And so, the three rivaling fractions of mutants were sitting and drinking tea, while munching on chocolate bunnies, as if nothing at all has happened. All happily talked and were glad to rest after paniking so much. All, but the three unfortunate bodies, who were limply slithering in medical wing's general direction, while trying not to think about the total number of bruises they had.

* * *

Later in the evening, when the Brotherhood and Acolytes were already gone, X-Men, having forgotten about the misery they felt in the morning, decided to put their hopes on the colouring's official text, which said that it would last only 24 hours, and were making fun and laughing about the it was considered good, since the no one of the outsiders saw them (ah, the irony).

* * *

Magneto and the Acolytes came to their base. The first thing Eric done, was turning around and looking at Gambit with question. Remy smirked, and pulled out a disk:

«Here is everything Xavier has – all the data on every mutant in the world that he ever found», his smirked became even bigger, and he looked at John, «the whole mess and commotion made it way too easy. No one noticed when I sneaked out»

Magneto took the data disk, and said:

«Well, that would certainly make a search for new members easier. Gentlemen, plan 'Easter Eggs' was successful. Tomorrow we head back for New York»

Glad about the well-masked mission, Acolytes went to their own rooms, to get some sleep. Except for John, who's muse took mercy on him, while he was unconscious, and gave him a wonderful dream with continuation to his novel. Now he had to write it down, while he remebered all of the detales.

* * *

At night, with already tended wounds, the trio still wasn't sleeping. Beast, who came after the tea-party, said that, despite the wounds and terrible pain, they will start on their added punishment chores the day after tomorrow – the entire spring break they will be cleaning, washind, and polishing.

Jamie, who barely held himself from instantly falling asleep, mumbled:

«If I get under Rayne's wrath one more time…»

«Tell me about it, Amara didn't even use her powers at first, and it still was a burning pain», whined Alex.

«Was it even worth it?»

Iceman and Havok remebered the faces of confusion, panic and hysterics. Then, they also knew the most important thing – no one even noticed, how they were recording most of the stuff on cameras, and that meant that they could indulge in the fruits of their struggle at any moment, not to mention the most perfect black-mailing material imaginable. Both, with reassurance in their voices, said:

«Oh yeah, it definetely was worth it»

The End

_*Seriously, I just have to be out with it: Steve Blum is something else! And now, when I think about Wolverine's voice, it just has to be him. Not to mention, it is as if I'm melting every time I hear his lower-voice works, such as voices of Spike, Vincent, Darcia… mmmmm… _

_A/N: As promised, part two. Well, that's the end of it, hope you liked it. _

_As far as any other stories for the future – that will be a pretty distant future. I do have a few wonderful ideas, that could be put together into something new, but, as I said before, University is very time-consuming, so don't expect anything before summer-break. _

_So, farewell, for now._


End file.
